


The Spank Bank

by eluna



Series: Dean Winchester's Forays into Fanfiction [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Coming In Pants, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Is Sammy's Good Boy, Dean Winchester Reads Fanfiction, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Episode: s08e20 Pac-Man Fever, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Humor, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Meta, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Hell Trials, Season/Series 08, Sub Dean Winchester, The PTSD-Healing Power of Sam's Dominant Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna
Summary: He’s still ashamed of it, even after months of Sam dropping hints and working the stories Dean reads into what they talk about during sex. Dean assumes it disgusts Sam, but while Sam may not ever understand how he can read the stuff without getting totally weirded out, anything that lets him watch Dean get worked up is hot enough to do it for Sam by proxy—and Sam’s never seen Dean get anywhere near as hot and bothered as when he’s talking about the fanfiction he reads.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this offering of crack porn as compensation for making it through the large quantities of angst in the first two fics in this series. This is the final installment in Dean Winchester's Forays into Fanfiction. If you've made it this far, thanks for sticking with me, and please feel free to drop a comment with your thoughts!
> 
> I fundamentally do not like established relationship Wincest - at all - but sometimes it's a necessary evil to accomplish what I want to accomplish in a particular story, and that's the case here. At least this has two prequels so that you can sort of see how the relationship came about, even though I didn't specifically fill in a lot of blanks about how they progressed from fade-to-black hooking up in Reconciliation to established stuff here (or how the Purgatory plot may have affected/interrupted that progression).

Sam finds his way to Dean’s bed after he makes up a bed for Charlie in one of the bunker’s spare rooms. They’ve kept their own bedrooms since moving in and always sleep separately—that’s been important to both of them—but Dean’s been tense with worry ever since the First Trial, and Sam could _see_ it grow stronger in him today, in the stiff line of his shoulders and the set of his jaw, even as Sam told himself he was fine, he felt better, he wasn’t yet too useless to hunt. _He_ did that to Dean when he stole Charlie’s car and showed up at the crime scene, even after falling all over himself all day, and he knows he doesn’t need Dean’s forgiveness—that they’re just going to have the same fight all over again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that—but he also kind of feels like he won’t be able to sleep until he gets Dean’s validation, smoothes things over for the night.

“Dude, you shouldn’t be in here. Charlie’s going to find out about us,” Dean grouses as Sam steps into the room and clicks the door shut behind him.

“Honestly, I think Charlie might already know. Did you catch all that stuff she was saying about our, uh, ‘bromance’ and comparing us to an old married couple?”

Dean cocks his head, considering, as Sam hobbles into bed next to him and scoots down to rest his cheek on Dean’s chest, his feet hanging entirely off the mattress until he scrunches up his knees. “Son of a bitch. You know, she _did_ say a whole bunch of stuff when I was out with her earlier about me being lucky to have you that seemed… out of character for her.”

“But you _are_ lucky to have me,” Sam deadpans, and Dean gives him a long, annoyed look before rolling his eyes and throwing his arms around him, slipping a hand under Sam’s shirt and tracing circles against his skin with his fingertips.

Shivering, Sam presses in closer. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just—I’m climbing the walls, man.”

A few seconds pass before Dean answers, halting and low. “I am just _so_ afraid for you.”

And it’s a dramatically inappropriate moment to start getting aroused, but Sam’s body buzzes all over as he feels himself jut outward and collide with Dean’s thigh. It’s not like he gets off on seeing Dean unhappy, but it’s been weeks since they’ve messed around, Dean too afraid that Sam will overexert himself if they have sex, and Sam needs—the affirmation, or whatever. Something to patch up the fear that Dean’s angry, or hurt, or fed up enough to break off whatever tenuous thing they have going here.

“You been writing?” Sam asks, gravelly, and from the way Dean’s heartbeat thuds faster beneath his ear, he’d say that Dean knows exactly what writing he’s talking about.

“Not really,” he answers, and Sam honestly feels a little disappointed until Dean blurts, “but I’ve been r-reading.”

Sam hums, smiling. Dean will know how this is going to go. Nestling deeper into Dean’s chest, he shifts so that one leg hooks over both of Dean’s, his thigh just grazing the soft stretch of Dean’s groin.

“Stuff set after my tour in the Pit. Girly bullshit where I’m bottoming and you cure me of my PTSD or whatever with the healing power of your dominant dick.” The words come high and hasty, Dean breathing harshly, and Sam kneads his knee into the spot where he can _feel_ Dean’s cock thickening. “There was one fic my friend Sid wrote where…”

“What did they write, Dean?” Dean’s breath hitches: Sam can feel it everywhere he’s lying across him. “Will you tell me? Or would you rather have me read it to you?”

Dean moans high in his throat, his hips starting to grind up into Sam’s thigh. “I— _Sammy_ —you know I can’t. That’s not…”

He’s still ashamed of it, even after months of Sam dropping hints and working the stories Dean reads into what they talk about during sex. Dean assumes it disgusts Sam, but while Sam may not ever understand how he can read the stuff without getting totally weirded out, anything that lets him watch Dean get worked up is hot enough to do it for Sam by proxy—and Sam’s never seen Dean get anywhere near as hot and bothered as when he’s talking about the fanfiction he reads. Well, never except maybe for that one time he let Dean put him in a cage (the fun kind, not the Hell kind, not that _Sam_ had nearly enough fun to consider ever doing it again). “You could—I know you could—but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. You never have to give me anything that makes you uncomfortable, you know.”

“Such a chick,” Dean groans out, but its impact is rather lessened by the frenzied grind of his pelvis.

Sam toes Dean’s legs open and nests his own leg fully into the space he creates, ramming his knee up into Dean’s groin as he drags himself against the muscles of Dean’s thigh. “Tell me about the story.”

Humping up clumsily, Dean grips onto Sam’s bicep when he says, “We were at Bobby’s. The demon blood made you… possessive.”

Sam _wants_ to point out that nothing about his addiction—or, for that matter, about either brother’s rampaging jealousy regarding Amelia and Benny after the Purgatory months, before they explicitly agreed they’d both go crazy if they sacrificed the independence that sex with other people gave them—has ever struck Dean as even remotely sexy, but he refrains from doing so. Not many things in their relationship are off-limits for teasing, but Sam still remembers the look Dean had on his face when Sam shamed him for his kinks before, when he was soulless, and doing the same now (however much more benignly) would only damage Dean’s already tenuous sense of self-worth.

Instead, he asks, “And what did I do to you when I got you back?”

“Tied me to the cot in the panic room. Opened me up on your dick, dry, then pulled out and came on my f-face. You s-stroked my face with your hand, but then you gathered up the come and told me—oh, god, Sam—told me to suck it off your f-fingers.”

“And did you? Were you good for me, Dean?” Sam rasps, speeding up.

“So good, your good boy, Sammy, _please_ , gotta…”

“What do you need from me?”

“Your hands—oh, fuck, please, please touch me—”

But Sam’s already coming all over himself, tacky semen spurting inside his pajamas. The sudden release saps him of what little energy he’d already had tonight, and he can feel himself wanting to drift into another twelve hours (or more) of Trials-induced unconsciousness, but he won’t do that to Dean. Dragging himself up onto his elbows, he kicks Dean’s legs till they’re splayed wide, and then Sam sticks an unceremonious hand down Dean’s boxers and starts pumping.

Dean doesn’t even _try_ to last, pulses out fluid with his back arching sharply within a minute’s time, and Sam grins hazily. He knows Dean works hard to hold out when he’s with women, staving off his own orgasm until the girl’s had a fair few and just about needs to stop, and it brings Sam a contented sort of joy to know that only with _him_ does Dean really indulge himself—get off as soon as the desire to do so strikes him, utterly hedonistic, only to work himself back up as he tends to Sam or as they talk each other off. Usually when they do this, it’s at times when they can afford to go back and forth like this for hours, but tonight Sam barely stays conscious long enough to pull at Dean’s dick through the aftershocks the way Dean likes before he all but collapses onto Dean’s torso, his arm still stuffed down Dean’s sleep pants nearly to the elbow.

“Sleep well, kid. You’ve had a long day,” he distantly hears Dean murmur, and then Sam drops off entirely.

-

“ _Whoa_. Carver Edlund definitely left _that_ part out of the books,” Charlie mutters as the moaning down the hall in what she thinks is Dean’s room finally tapers off. She makes a mental note to hack Dean’s laptop later for his fanfic account information. Reading erotica that stars two of her friends—who are _brothers_ , not that that seems to matter to the pair of them—sounds pretty strange at first, but penises or not, if the rest of Dean’s bookmarks (or even his own fics) are anywhere near as hot as the one Dean just paraphrased, Charlie’s in store for more than enough masturbation material to get her through this latest dry spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes lesbians read gay guy porn. I say this from experience as a grey-ace lesbian who reads copious amounts of Wincest. Not trying to erase Charlie's lesbian identity, since god knows we need more representations of LGBTQ characters in the mainstream!
> 
>  **publia** , who's been amazing as a beta for my When We Were Young series and listens to me bitch forever about all of my stories, pointed out post-publication when she read this for the first time that there's a small canon-compliancy issue: Chuck told Sam in Season 4 that he'd left the demon blood drinking out of the Supernatural books because he thought it made Sam look "unsympathetic," which conflicts with the moment in this story where Dean mentions he's been reading fanfiction for the books that talks about Sam's demon blood addiction. For purposes of this story, let's just say that Chuck went back and added the addiction back into the books shortly after his announcement during Season 5 about getting funding to start publishing the as-yet-unpublished books in the series - especially because the events that brought about Lucifer's escape from the Cage and the Apocalypse don't really make sense without including how Sam's addiction contributed to them.


End file.
